Silver and Melody
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When Silver's long-lost (more like not mentioned) sister comes to his house for a month, chaos ensues for him and his pokemon. It just makes it worse when the other Manga-characters come to visit for a few days.
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Melody

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story involving the Manga-characters!**

* * *

"Now, where does he live?" I asked, looking around. I had the paper my dad had given me in my hand, reading over it. I sighed. Even though the instructions were simple, I couldn't find my brother's house. Yeah, that's right. I was visiting my brother. I used to visit my mom all the time, but then I had to stay with my dad for a few years because she 'disappeared'. I don't think so. My brother was kidnapped when I was seven, my mother died around the same time, and my dad kept me with him and tried to influence me. Fortunately, I went my own way, didn't get influenced by him, won the Johto League and became Champion, found out where my brother was, and was sent to his house to visit him for a month.

"_Don't ask me. I just wonder what pokemon he has." _my female Feraligatr, Croc, told me. She was standing beside me, also looking around for my brother's house. We were in New Bark Town, where he was supposed to live. I'm starting to wonder if I was sent on a wild goose-chase by my dad.

"Why? Do you want to do something to them?" I asked her. She shrugged, saying: _"Not sure. Depends on his pokemon."_

"Love, if you ask me." I tell her. She doesn't say anything and just looks around for his house. Then, she points to a plain one with no garden and says: _"Think that's it?"_

"We'll see." I tell her, going up to the door and knocking on it. It creaked open, showing a plain living-room and other plain things. No pokemon anywhere, though. I start to grin, thinking of something that I could do for my brother.

"Let's go upstairs." I tell her as I make my way to the stairs. She gave me a questioning look before seeing the smile on my face. She then smiled, thinking the same thing.

"_Wake-up call then torture?" _she asked. I nodded to her before going up the stair to the equally plain hallway. I quietly tiptoed down the hallway to a bedroom and slowly opened the door to see a sleeping redhead and his Feraligatr, not even stirring in their sleep. My smile widened as I quietly walked in, Croc following me. Even though she was bigger than most Feraligatrs, she was quieter and faster. She walked in on the tips of her claws, grinning as much as I was.

"Use Hydro Pump on both of them, full-blast." I told her in a whisper. She nodded, then let loose a huge blast of water at both the redhead and the Feraligatr.

"Gah!" _"Gah!"_ they both yelled, waking up at the cold water. After the water subsided, I snickered at the boy and his Feraligatr, both looking at us in rage and surprise, dripping wet.

"What was that for?! And who are you?!" the redhead asked. I smiled my most evil smile and said: "You're long-lost sister, who else? Now, how about me and my pokemon give you a _proper_ welcome?" The boy, though, looked like he had other ideas. He looked like he was about to bolt, along with his Feraligatr, when I ordered Croc to grab them. She did, then dragged them downstairs. Boy, was this going to be fun. For me and Croc, I mean.

"Help." the boy pleaded to no-one as he was dragged. I grinned even wider as I though about what we should do _together_.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think of my new story in a review, please. Melody looks like Silver, her brother, except she has bright, sky-blue eyes and wears bright, colorful clothes. Plus, she is also known to be insane, even though that isn't true. Her Feraligatr, Croc, is the only one that her friends know of that can understand Melody's logic and insane-ness, let alone deal with it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Melody

By: Aubrie1234

"Why are we visiting Silver again, Green?" Blue asked as he was dragged to said trainer's house. He, the Kanto Quartet, Hoenn Twosome, and Johto and Sinnoh Trios, were visiting Silver for a few days because of Green's pestering. Blue wouldn't go, though, so Green had to drag him there herself. The others were going with only a little begging from her and of their own will.

"He needs someone to visit him every-so-often, so I decided that we all should stay with him for a while!" she answered, smiling.

"Does it have enough rooms for all of us, though?" Ruby asked, walking a ways behind the two.

"I was the one who got the house for him after all, so YES! Anyway, THERE IT IS!" Green told him, pointing to the house.

"Then why is the door open, Green?" Pearl asked.

"It shouldn't be open. Silver sleeps late nowadays, so he should still be asleep." Green told him, running over to the doorway. She peeked inside and was almost run over by Sneasel.

"_Wha-?! Oh, Green! Thank-goodness! I need you to come to Silver's room, quick! There's this weird person who came in a few minutes earlier and-" _she tried to tell the pokemon trainer, who couldn't understand a word she said.

"Whoa, slow down Sneasel. Where's Silver?" Green asked the pokemon, interrupting her speech. Sneasel slapped her claws to her forehead in a faceplam and said to herself: _"Of course I forgot. None of them except Yellow can understand me, and she can only understand me when she's touching me and reading my thoughts." _The pokemon then tugged at Green's arm and led her to the stairs, pointing up to it.

"_Silver is up there, dummy!"_

"Are you trying to tell me that Silver is up in his room, Sneasel?"

"_Yes, but he, Feraligatr, Murkrow, and Tyranitar need HELP! GO UP THERE ALREADY!"_

"Why are you so worked up, Sneasel? Silver is asleep, so he shouldn't be disturbed."

"_UGH! YOU HUMANS ARE SO DUMB THAT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SILVER NEEDS HELP! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT ON A PIECE OF PAPPER FOR YOU?! HE. NEEDS. HELP!" _Sneasel ranted, getting a piece of paper and writing on it with a pen. She then showed Green the paper and said: _"You had better understand this, or I will personally freeze you with my Icy Wind attack right here and now."_

"Silver's in trouble?! Why didn't you say so, Sneasel?!"

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you these past few minutes! Now, HELP HIM ALREADY OR I WILL DRAG YOU UP THERE MYSELF!"_

"We need to go upstairs and see what's wrong, then! Sneasel, lead the way!" Green told the pokemon, ignoring what she said earlier.

"_Of course, ignore what I said and tell me to lead the way. Well, I will because, YOU HUMANS COULDN'T EVEN FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG IF THE EXIT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! Ehem, now follow me." _Sneasel told them, going up the stairs and outside Silver's room.

"He's in there? Are you sure, Sneasel? His Feraligatr should be able to protect him." Crystal told the pokemon. Sneasel glared at her and said: _"Look at _this_, then." _She then pushed open the door and everyone started in shock at the sight of the room. Giant flypaper and traps littered the floor and walls everywhere, making it nearly impossible to move without getting stuck or hurt. Murkrow was stuck to a piece of flypaper draped on the wall to their right, while Tyranitar had his foot stuck in a bear-trap on the other side. In the middle, though, were Silver and Feraligatr, tied back-to-back, hanging from the ceiling.

"Well? Don't just stand there! HELP ME DOWN!" Silver told the group angrily.

"...What happened in here?!" Sapphire asked, completely ignoring Silver's yell. He twitched angrily, raising his eyebrow slightly, then said in a strained voice: "I'll tell you if you let me DOWN!" They did, then helped get Tyranitar and Murkrow free. The two pokemon went out into the hall and looked around before heading back to the ground-floor, grumbling something along the lines of: _"If that human really is human _and _Silver's sister, she and her Feraligatr are insane."_

"Now, what happened here, Silver?" Red asked, surveying the rest of the room.

"Well, this morning, I found out two things."

"Which are?"

"One, I found out I have a real sister, _not_ Green."

"Well, that's good. What's the other thing?"

"My sister is_ insane_, along with her Feraligatr."

"Come on, Silver. She can be _that_ bad!" Gold told the redhead. He glared at him before saying: "She's the one who did this to my room, Gold. It looks like a deathtrap, if you hadn't noticed!"

"Your sister did this? She must be very good at setting traps." Platinum said, looking around the room.

"Not. Helping." Silver growled to her through gritted teeth. Then, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them.

"Oh no." Silver said before going to hide behind Crystal and Gold, who both gave him weird looks.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"His friends are here, I can feel it. What do you think we should tell them, Croc?" I asked my pokemon. She shrugged her shoulders, walking along beside me to my brother's room.

"_Eh. Don't ask me. He'll tell them the truth anyway, so it would be best to defend yourself. Besides, he isn't going to be happy about what you just did to his Tyranitar and Murkrow."_

"Would anyone?"

"_Hmm... Good point."_

"...I just thought of something good."

"_Does it involve your brother's friends?"_

"Oh yeah."

"_Then I'm in." _Croc told me as we stopped right beside the doorway to my brother's room, grinning like a maniac. My favorite kind of grin.

* * *

_**Poor guys. They're in for some torture now. Will they be able to survive Melody's insane-ness? What happened to Tyranitar and Murkrow? What does Green want to say about Melody being Silver's real sister? Find out next time on **_**Silver and Melody****_!_**


End file.
